<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All深深】女装男妻的迷失日常 by keiyu13bl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190086">【All深深】女装男妻的迷失日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl'>keiyu13bl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, ntr, 伪娘, 女装</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看见那辆车拐过街角时，他正从阳台向外探出头。银白长发垂过栏杆，阳光下的细影在砖面上摇晃。他的视线有些模糊，神志也已经被高温炙烤得所剩无几，却还是认出了那辆车。他抬起手肘，无力的向后击打。嘴里断断续续的埋怨着“快…快点，他要回来了”。一只手越过栏杆擒住一把散乱的银发，紧紧攥着向后扥去，手的主人咀嚼着他的耳廓，冲撞着他的身体，“你还，知道，害怕， 啊？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all深深 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 下午好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-1- 下午好</p><p>李振宁仰面躺在地板上，四肢都极力向外伸展摊成大字。没有窗帘的阻挡，阳光肆无忌惮地舔舐着他赤裸的身躯。枯热的夏日让他生出些许倦懒，不想动，不想出门，空调都不想开。阳光透过薄薄的眼皮，把眼底晒成一片耀红，也刺得睁不开眼。意识在昏暗的边际沉浮，忽明忽暗，他正进行航行在梦醒之间的奇妙航线，却忽然被电话铃声掀翻了船。</p><p>他扑腾了两下胳膊，抽筋似的，却没扒拉到手机，只好痛苦地翻身撑起眼皮，慢慢锁定声音来源，划了两次屏幕，还险些被烤熟的金属壳烫了手。</p><p>“喂，喂，你怎么这么久才接电话，干啥呢？”<br/>
“什么事啊？” 他正迷糊着，每个字都拖了长长的音。<br/>
“不是说好了今天下午我来找你的吗？我都快到了。”<br/>
“哦……啊？！今天？唉今天不太方便，改天行不行？我都没准备…”<br/>
“不用准备，就那套就行，诶我都到楼下了，等会给我开门啊。”<br/>
“艹，你怎么….”<br/>
“嘟…嘟…嘟…” 只剩下一串忙音迎接他的怒气。</p><p>李振宁把手机丢到一边，晃了晃脑袋算是彻底清醒了，又手忙脚乱地挠着满头乱发冲进了洗手间。</p><p>“叮咚，叮咚！”<br/>
“来了来了！！！别按了！”<br/>
一头白毛的人焦躁地跑到门口，拉开门把，门外的高个子男人低下头，遮住了太阳。<br/>
“下午好！”</p><p>李振宁也不理他，转身走回屋里盘腿坐上沙发，边吹空调边撩着长发，低声抱怨着“热死了，非这种时候来。” 竟是完全不理被晾在门口的男人。男人也不生气，“哎呦，宁宁生气了？你自己忘了日子咋还怪起我来了？” 长腿一伸就在李振宁旁边坐下，伸手去揉李振宁的头发。</p><p>“别动我发型！才弄好的！”李振宁挡开男人的手，拨弄着额前刘海。“要做就抓紧，他今天的飞机回来。”<br/>
“哦——怪不得你这么紧张，很久没见他了吧？”<br/>
“也……不算很久”<br/>
“这新假发也是为他准备的？”<br/>
“嗯、、所以别给我弄乱了！”<br/>
“咋地，他回来就不要我了？我怎么就那么不如他呢？”<br/>
“废什么话….呜……”</p><p>男人的手顺着T恤缝隙钻了进去，手指熟门熟路地找到胸前小粒。白色T恤有些地方被水迹浸地半透明，前胸恰巧就是这样一个位置。他一边的胸前被大掌揉搓着，另一边的乳尖竟也颤颤巍巍地立了起来，把布料顶出小小地凸点，半湿的布料紧紧裹着那处透出大片深色乳晕。<br/>
“你这么敏感今晚怎么撑得住啊，”男人碾着充起血的乳尖，恶劣地拉拽。“还是得让我先帮帮你，是吧，宁宁。”<br/>
“你今天……怎么这么多……话？”李振宁舔着嘴唇，把另一侧胸膛向男人嘴边靠近。<br/>
“这件T恤还是我上次留给你的吧？就这么放在家里不怕被他发现？”<br/>
“怕……怕什么…….反正他……知道我喜欢oversize”<br/>
“Oversize啊，啧，你确实从小就喜欢oversize” 男人说着，把李振宁的手拉向他身下被顶起的帐篷。</p><p>一条牛仔裤颓在墙角，显然是被人不耐烦地踢开了。再加上一条摊在裤边的内裤，就是地上的全部衣物了。<br/>
李振宁躺在阳光下，手臂遮着眼睛，在他不久前晒太阳的地方。白色T恤被卷到锁骨前，被拧干地咸菜一样皱着。一颗乳头大大咧咧地立在阳光下，棕中透着红；另一颗却被毛茸茸地脑袋遮住了，听着滋滋作响的水声，应该是吃得正起劲。大开的双腿间，小小地白色布料早已被肿胀的阴茎顶到一旁，歪斜地三条细线勒着腿根耻前。李振宁手不自觉地拽着白色的细线，像是觉得太紧了，可又越拽却摩得越凶，茎身颤抖着溢出几滴液来。他难受地曲起腿，轻轻敲着男人的腰侧，“别……别吸了，要肿了……”<br/>
男人刚要说些什么，一旁的手机忽然震了两声，男人惊得下意识咬合了牙齿，却忘记了嘴里还含着东西。<br/>
“啊！！！” 李振宁痛呼出声，抬脚就想踹人，可男人正卡在他的双腿之间，阻碍了他的动作。<br/>
“对不起，对不起，手机，看手机。”</p><p>[我到了]<br/>
李振宁划开屏幕就傻了眼，到….到哪儿了？他推开男人，急忙在对话框里打起字来。<br/>
[落地了？]<br/>
[嗯，等行李]<br/>
[好，等你回来（笑脸）]</p><p>李振宁放下手机，舒了一口气。他缩腿从男人身下离开，又把皱皱巴巴的T恤放下，指着门口面无表情地开口，“时间到，赶紧走。”</p><p>“宁宁”，男人挂在李振宁身上，下巴磕在银白色发顶，手却不安分地拨开细绳向内探去，“还有时间，行李说不定要等多久，我们做完吧”<br/>
“不行，太危险了，万一被他撞见…”<br/>
“放心，我有办法”</p><p>李振宁被压在阳台栏杆上时才反应过来男人所谓的办法是什么。<br/>
进入公寓的马路只有一条。<br/>
而他家的阳台正对着那条路。</p><p>李振宁准备好的脏话飘到嘴边还没来得及飙出，就被身后的冲击撞了回去，他用力咬住下唇，把声音堵在喉间。要怪就怪他准备做得太充分，湿滑的穴口连意思一下的阻挡都没做到。男人双手从宽大的T恤下摆探上去，捉住他已红肿不堪的乳粒，手掌握着胸乳，向后用力压着。男人双腿微曲，插进他双腿之间顶着砖面，每一下冲撞都让他的身体向上跌起，又被胸前的双掌拽下。未被取下的细绳摩擦在两人交界之处，徘徊在穴口，让他总觉得那细绳仿佛下一秒就要随着巨物一同冲进他的身体，一同折磨他温热的肠壁。他在恐惧中收缩着穴口，却只让摩擦更甚，另两条细绳又紧紧勒在他阴茎的根部，和着不时擦过的砖面，既是刺激却又痛苦不堪。</p><p>他还不敢出声。他甚至顾不得假发会不会被弄脏弄乱，抓了一缕长发含在唇间。牙齿磨着发丝吱嘎响着，才勉强帮他把声音憋回。虽然是工作日的白天，却谁又知道隔壁有没有人在家，会不会恰巧路过阳台将他淫乱的声音收入耳中，又在电梯里一次不经意的调侃中被“他‘得知。<br/>
他爱他。<br/>
他不能冒这个险。</p><p>身后的男人捉着他的腰想让他转过身，他却无论如何都不肯。哪怕双腿已经被快感击得发软，身体只能靠扒在栏杆上的双手支撑，他也不肯。男人叹了一口气，把自己抽了出来，却又并拢了他的双腿，在穴口抽搐的流连中冲了进去。这个姿势夹得太紧又进得太深，他趴在阳光下，被刺激地快要失神。不远处斑驳的树影晃啊晃地渐渐融成了一片。他像被阳光照射过久的柏油路，浑身滚烫地软化了，每辆汽车的驶过都能在他的身上流下辙痕。<br/>
就像那辆…….那辆？！</p><p>他手肘向后慌张地击打，长发在空中散成扇形，语无伦次地转头催促男人快点离开。男人却不依不饶，攥紧了他的腰胯，一下下坚实用力地向内冲去。<br/>
”别、别弄了，别射在里面……别…….求求你….“<br/>
李振宁捂着嘴低声恳求，眼角憋出一抹艳红。如果现在被中出，他肯定来不及清理干净。他会发现的。不能让他发现。</p><p>那辆车速度不快，却也很快行到了可以看清人影的距离。李振宁猛地推开男人，跪藏进围栏墙后，他把男人的阴茎含在嘴里，用力的吮吸，让咸腥的液体落入他口中，才瘫坐在地上抹了抹眼角。</p><p>他盯着门口，喉咙里哼哼着”走“似的音节，拽着墙面撑起身，挪向洗手间的方向。</p><p>花洒水声中他听到了模糊地关门声。他把打湿的T恤随便搓了两下扔进脏衣篓，擦着头发取出了一顶新的假发。庆幸着自己的机智，李振宁盯着平摊在床上的水手服笑了。</p><p>”他“会被吓死吧？那个胆小鬼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 欢迎回来 お帰り</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>口交，微粗口，失禁普雷 有<br/>慎入</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-2- 欢迎回来 お帰り</p><p>夏瀚宇穿着他的紫色nerdy拖着箱子走向公寓大门。马上就能见到伴侣的喜悦让他的心情如同加了西瓜片的雪碧，红色果肉的边缘生出一个个小气泡啵啵直冒。他单手插着兜，跟着耳机里的音乐饶舌，没被鸭舌帽挡住的光线也柔和了起来。</p><p>站在公寓门前刷卡时，他突然感到背后有些发凉，像是被人打量着。回头四处张望只隐约看见一个黑影在墙边闪过，再一眨眼却还是那个白得耀目的艳阳天。他搓了搓胳膊赶紧进门，这青天白日的可不能自己吓自己。</p><p>他回到离别多日的门前，难得生出了一丝近乡心怯的别扭，犹犹豫豫地不想拿钥匙。正当他还犹豫着，“咔哒”一声，门却自己开了，一条狭长的细缝斩在门与框之间。细缝渐渐变大，几丝白色的长发竟是从那狭缝中飘了出来，张牙舞爪地游出门外。</p><p>夏瀚宇整个人都定住了。唯一还能活动的嘴小声哼起了大悲咒。</p><p>门打开的速度突然变快，光线也从越来越大的开口处挤了出来，一个背着光的人影立在门口。</p><p>那吓到夏瀚宇的白色发丝很长。最先飘出的几缕已经几乎贴到了他脸上，掠过他颊边的寒毛。他却无暇顾及那点微痒，嘴里哼哼着的大悲咒也停了。</p><p>门内的人梳着银白色长发，半长刘海遮了大半额头，只在右侧额边露出一颗小痣。长发有几缕飘向他，更多的正铺在红色制服上，沿着水手领蜿蜒而下没入前胸蝴蝶结<br/>
深处。那人双手拽着勉强遮住腿根的裙摆，向他送了一个wink，又仰起头盯着他，银白色的长发便化作淌地水银，由肩侧滑向背后。</p><p>“夏瀚宇，欢迎回来！”</p><p>刚结束长途旅行有些疲惫的夏瀚宇，在这声温馨的问候中，可耻的硬了。</p><p> </p><p>运动套装的好处有许多。其一，宽松，平时不紧绷，裆部哪怕硬了也能勉强遮掩一二。其二，脱起来方便。<br/>
运动裤被拉到膝头，腿间埋着一个银白色脑袋的夏瀚宇深以为然。</p><p>不知道是不是因为离开得久了些，宁宁说完欢迎回来就一把将他拉进门内，与门撞上的声音同时响起的还有行李箱倒地的钝响。<br/>
“我行李还在外面……”<br/>
回答他的是被拉下的松紧带和含入口中的下身。他被穿着女装的伴侣按在门上，半硬的性器在舌头的挑逗下飞快苏醒，顶到了宁宁上颚。宁宁的头在他胯下不停起伏，双颊用力到几乎凹陷，银白长发蓬松地摇摆，先荡起的和后到达的撞在一起又迅速分开，好迎接新一轮的起伏。夏瀚宇忍不住按向宁宁脑后，却又在触及细滑银丝时卸了力，善弹钢琴的纤长手指嵌入发丝，向远离发根的方向滑去。<br/>
“五唔哇？”（喜欢吗）<br/>
宁宁停下了摆动，却不肯放开含在嘴里的饱满肉头，歪着脑袋去蹭夏瀚宇掌心，含糊着发问。<br/>
“喜欢”<br/>
夏瀚宇揉了揉手下的发顶，而手下的人像是被揉高兴了，喉咙深处发出一阵含混的咕噜声，又重新动起头来。黏膜的摩擦间，红舌若隐若现，灵活地在摇晃的间隙出现，绕着马眼转圈，间或还有白色的牙齿露出，像是想刻意制造些惊险，轻咬在膨大的海绵体上。宁宁做这一切的时候神情痴迷而专注，他捧着那根肉棒，眼神炙热，主动任其进出。夏瀚宇的神志也越发散乱，搏动已经尽皆向脐下汇聚，他甚至有些撑不住双腿，只能在身后紧紧攥着门把喘气。只在这种时候，他并不太欣赏自己的长久。<br/>
双眼现出金星之前，夏瀚宇终于向前猛地顶胯，热流窜出身体奔向另一处温暖，出口收缩舒张地往复，将一股股液体送入宁宁口中。宁宁跪倒在他身前，仰起头，喉结上下翻滚了两下，舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖残留着一抹白。他的脸上红晕还未散，银白发丝黏在颊边，眼角有些呛出的泪光，又掀起被顶起湿了一片的裙摆，指着自己被几条黑绳捆在下腹的阴茎，嘟起嘴满脸地委屈。<br/>
“夏学弟，你怎么都不帮我？”</p><p>夏瀚宇盯着宁宁被撩至腰间的红色裙摆，和发皱的裙摆下被黑绳勒到发红的性器，差点因为忘记呼吸窒息而亡。<br/>
他不知道自己出差的这段日子发生了什么。他只知道自己今晚一定要干死这个小骚货。</p><p>“趴好。”<br/>
夏瀚宇一把将宁宁从地上拽起来按在门上。宁宁听话地向前弯下身子，手指扣在木门凸起的纹路上，肉粉色的甲床泛起微白。极短的水手服上衣随着这个动作垂坠下去开了个巨大的口，衣摆和前胸间的缝隙大到钻进一个人恐怕都还绰绰有余。前方的红色裙摆随着重力坠在腰间摇晃，而身后本就不长的裙摆随着弯腰的动作再也遮不住丰满地臀肉，只将将挡住尾骨遮羞，一小截黑绳从裙摆下钻出又隐没在深沟中。夏瀚宇有些不满意。他伸手把那一小截裙摆撩了上去，堆在宁宁下凹的腰窝里。可不知道是不是裙子的面料太滑了，被推上去一下都待不住便重新向下滑，反反复复地在夏瀚宇心头惹起一股火来。“啪！” 他的手掌落在了宁宁右腿腿根，那里的脂肉晃了晃，蜜里隐隐透出片红。<br/>
“宁宁学姐，你的裙子怎么不听话？”<br/>
“啪！” 手掌落在了对称的位置上。<br/>
“裙子要是再不听话，学弟可就没办法帮你了。”</p><p>宁宁晃了晃腰，向下趴得更低了些。“可以……别在绳子上……”</p><p>“哦，绳子”，夏瀚宇的手沿着卡在臀缝间的细绳向上爬进皮肤与布料的间隙，单手在尾椎上弹起了钢琴。宁宁轻哼一声，膝盖软了一瞬才颤颤巍巍地绷直。敲击在他皮肤上善弹钢琴的手指纤长有力，指尖微有薄茧，每一次落下，都操控着小锤在他的敏感点扣响琴弦，酥麻的音符笔直冲向马尾，在脊髓末端交汇奏响狂想的曲。宁宁有些难受了。他收回一只手咬在嘴里，低声喘息，被他自己亲手绑起的前端成了快感杀人的帮凶，血液在流通不畅地海绵窦里来回翻滚，想要冲破束缚得到自由，红细胞彼此挤压着堆积着，把绳间的空隙涨出紫色。<br/>
“夏……夏夏…….帮帮我……呜…….”<br/>
“叫学弟。”<br/>
“学、学弟….帮……啊……”<br/>
停止弹奏的手指挂在黑色绳索上下滑，像是玩着山间勾连的索道，到达目的地后长驱直入，可指尖温暖湿滑的山谷却让手指的主人皱起眉头。<br/>
“宁宁学姐，你这里……是不是被人用过？”<br/>
“没……没有……”<br/>
“没有？”<br/>
手指本在甬道里转着圈，听到这里突然向隆起处按下。<br/>
“呜…….有…有还不行吗？......……你这次走得太、太久……我的…嗯……太寂寞了”<br/>
“你的什么？”<br/>
“我的……我的小骚穴...”</p><p>“啪、啪！” 接连的两声落在臀瓣上，大掌又毫不留情地掐起一瓣肥臀，用力揉捏。<br/>
“真的等不及？”<br/>
“等……等不及……学弟的大肉棒好久……好久都没操过我了……”<br/>
宁宁侧着头，抬手把长发顺到另一侧，水盈盈地狐狸眼有些失神，舔着红唇露出舌下与下颚间的粘膜，满是渴求。</p><p>夏瀚宇抽出手指，把宁宁臀上碍事的裙摆别进腰间细绳，掰开宁宁的臀瓣，贴着勒在穴旁的绳缘，操了进去。<br/>
“夏夏………学弟的……嗯……大肉棒……好、好棒！”<br/>
宁宁扒着门板挺起上身，发丝从肩头荡下，扫在腰间。他向后撅起圆臀，紧紧夹着体内的肉棒，高声叫着，仿佛被身后的人操干是这世上最幸福的事。他的衣摆和一部分裙摆随着撞击抖动，蹭在门板上，沙沙作响，混着他的叫声，但凡有人从走廊经过，就能毫不费力的知晓这门后正发生着什么。</p><p>可他的快乐并未持续多久。</p><p>“学弟……怎么不动了？”<br/>
宁宁收缩着后穴，身体轻轻晃动，体内虽然因被充满而有些酸胀，可身后的人停滞不前的举动，让难耐的燥热从被撑开的肠壁深处扩散又无处纾解。身前的性器仍因他自己的设计而无法纾解，只有一点点透明的液体从充血的顶端外溢。宁宁本不想自己动手，可身后人的长久的沉默让他有些害怕又实在难以忍耐。他只好收回右手探向胸前，隔着胸前的蝴蝶结，大力揉搓被冷遇的两点。冰凉粗粝的布料永远不及人手的温度，随着快感涌入身体的是被搁置的寂寞和委屈。他揪着被自己揉皱的蝴蝶结，向前缩了缩身子。</p><p>他总琢磨不透夏瀚宇的喜好。<br/>
他看着堪堪挂在胯间的裙摆和遮住脸侧的发丝，感觉自己像个小丑。<br/>
他想把假发摘掉。</p><p>宁宁的手还没来得及攀上头顶，身后的人却突然开了口。<br/>
“你是不是…真的跟别人…….”<br/>
宁宁的手僵了一瞬，不过也只有一瞬。他重新扶上门板，侧过头看向夏瀚宇，发丝把他仍泛着潮红的脸遮去了一半。<br/>
“我刚才不是、不是说了吗？”<br/>
“我以为…….可今天进来的太顺利了，我，宁宁…”<br/>
“是啊，我就是被别人操过了！你回来之前人才刚走……啊！”</p><p>宁宁从未被这样撞击过。巨大的冲力让他整个人险些失去了平衡，如同一条脱水的鱼，被重重地拍在了门板上。夏瀚宇掐着他的腰，把细绳和裙子一同压在掌中，深深勒进皮肉。那双手暴起青筋，虎口的笑脸被愤怒歪曲，成了似哭似笑的形状。紫红的肉棒如同一颗木桩，狠狠地楔入宁宁体内，将他钉在木门之上。</p><p>“学姐……宁宁…….宁宁…”</p><p>宁宁最喜欢夏瀚宇的声音。<br/>
甚至认识他的声音早过外貌。<br/>
那把清亮的声音现下像被砂砾蹂躏过，低沉粗哑，在他身后，一声声唤着他的名字。每一声都伴着嵌入他身体的冲击，要两人共痛。<br/>
宁宁却奇异得感到高兴。哪怕在两人结婚时他都未曾如此高兴。这是他第一次在夏瀚宇身上感到如此浓烈的情感，尽管只是嫉妒。</p><p>“夏夏...夏瀚宇……我好爱……呜……好爱你…”<br/>
尽管他敞开双腿不住颤抖，整个人全靠着侵犯在他腿间的双腿与紧贴的木门支撑，他仍大声地呼唤着夏瀚宇的名字，放肆地任由爱语随着呻吟流淌。他想把双腿长得更大些，他想将后穴收得更紧些，他想感受进入他身体的每一寸，温度、形状、力量、嫉妒。</p><p>“夏夏……学弟，我想……看着你”<br/>
他还想看看，夏瀚宇此时的表情，把它也记住。</p><p>肉棒抽离开的时候宁宁忍不住一抖。热源离去，空洞被冷气填充，他收缩着穴口，却只越发感受到空荡，他甚至能听见空气混入粘液的声音，轻微地咕噜着。他转过身，大半个身子都靠在门板上。夏瀚宇正在门边的柜子抽屉里翻找。</p><p>“你在找什么？”<br/>
“嗯，这个”<br/>
夏瀚宇翻出一把剪刀，两下剪断了宁宁腰间的黑绳。失去了张力的细绳落到地上，松垮成一堆；失去了束缚的性器却精神抖擞，猛地弹起，撞上夏瀚宇的。</p><p>“自己拉住”<br/>
夏瀚宇让宁宁拉住门后的衣钩，甚至都没等他抓牢，就已经抬起他的腿弯，让性器重归温暖的巢穴。宁宁的五指向四方笔直张开，又迅速收缩成团，食指与中指勾压在衣钩上，压迫处肤色褪去，仅剩惨白。他的上身猛地弹动，向前撞上夏瀚宇的胸膛又向后撞上门板。<br/>
他没想到下体会就这样被解放。<br/>
之前累积过度的快感并未能就因此释放，反倒是共用通道的另一处器官收缩脱离了掌控，淡黄色的液体淅淅沥沥地溅湿裙摆，滴答到地板上，浸湿了堆在一旁的细绳。不知是被快感熏染还是为失控而尴尬，宁宁耳廓红染，双目失神，目光外散，未能闭合的唇瓣间，舌尖在口腔中无序震颤。他的双臂绷得笔直，圆润的脚趾顺着绷直的足背外散。他余下的身子却瘫软了，黏在门板上，坠在夏瀚宇臂间，像是没了骨头，大腿处的脂肪被压扁成片。而这松软下来的身体也未能迎来休息，反而是在空中不停抖动着，因为支撑着它们的那个人并未停止动作。</p><p>宁宁的腿被向上反折成M的形状，双膝几乎贴上门板。湿哒哒的裙摆遮着腿根，却也没妨碍到夏瀚宇的进出。他咬着宁宁的下唇，下身不停向上冲顶，腹肌被汗水浸湿，肌肉在拉长与收缩间不停往复。进出的地方声音粘腻，被他的性器开拓成圆形的洞穴，随着肉棒的进出顺从地改变着大小。他知道宁宁已经没有力气了，连衣钩都拉不住了，双臂无力的垂在身体两边，像是填充了棉花的娃娃。地板上除了透明的液体，又多了一片白色。腥膻弥漫的空间味道并不好闻，可夏瀚宇偏像是干红了眼，仍逗留在这片空间里，逗留在宁宁的身体里。</p><p>他像是失去了理智的公兽，</p><p>在得知自己的底盘被他人侵占后，一定要牢牢地将领地重新打上记号的公兽。他的嘴角从宁宁唇上染来了红色，在颊旁晕开，仿佛被草草擦干的血迹。他甚至也已经失去了在这场性事中的快感，只是机械地动作着，只知道要让宁宁重新染上他的颜色。</p><p>宁宁的头垂在他肩头，只偶尔有些嘶哑的呜咽，间或有一两个不成形的词，却又被呻吟打散。<br/>
“爱、爱你……夏……爱……”<br/>
夏瀚宇终于再次听清了。</p><p>他拥着宁宁靠在门板上，下腹的肌肉轻微抽搐着，他的标记再次打入宁宁的身体。<br/>
他取下宁宁头顶的假发，揉着他黑色汗湿的发顶，说着平时从来说不出口的话语。</p><p>“宁宁，你不必做这些……我也、也爱你。”</p><p>可惜。<br/>
宁宁从未能亲耳听见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>